HippHuggers? Maybe Not
by CaRWash Forever
Summary: CaRWash! What i want to happen if Cal and Eric get together Rated M for a reason lol


By now Calleigh and Eric have been dating for about three weeks.

It was the end of the day and Eric was looking for Calleigh, but no luck. So, he called her.

"Duquesne?"

"Hey babe."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Well, i wanted to surprise you and i made dinner reservations, but, i can't seem to find you." A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh my, gosh. I forgot to tell you, every last Friday of the month Ryan and I go out for drinks, and we always leave early. I'm sorry."

"Oh, umm...OK, it's fine. I guess." She sensed the tone of his voice.

"Relax, it's just two friends going out for some drinks and talking." They both laughed.

"No, i know."

"Okay, great, well I'm at the bar so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Umm...yea, bye. I lov-"

"Bye." Click.

He looked at the phone for a second but then closed it. Yes, he was a little jealous but he trusted Calleigh with everything, so he shook off the feeling. And, plus, he knew she would never, ever do anything with _Wolfe_ . He smirked at his own thought.

Ryan and Calleigh were sitting at a small, dark bar in downtown Miami.

After a while of, not uncomfortable, silence Ryan spoke up.

"So, you and Eric." Calleigh's eyes got a little wider, she hadn't told anyone about them yet and she didn't think Eric did either.

"Umm...yea, what about us?" Ryan laughed.

"Come on Cal, I'm a CSI, i know when two people like each other. And, Natalia might have told me." They both smiled.

"Wait, how does Natalia know? Are we like the talk of the whole lab?"

"Well, like a very wise woman once told me, 'The lab is like-'

"**High school**", they said together and laughed.

"She must have been one smart cookie."

"Yea, a little blind though." After that there was more silence and they just stared at each other until Calleigh looked away in embarrassment. Ryan coughed and said, "Yea, umm, so are you guys a-together-forever couple?"

"Well, i don't know about all that, i mean we're together and that's just it for now, i guess..." Ryan laughed

"You don't sound very enthused." She laughed, too.

"Well, umm, we're trying..."

"Okay."

..."Yea, and it's like, uhm..." She smiled sheepishly at her lose of words. Ryan noticed this.

"Okay, it's fine. You don't have to talk about it." She just smiled at him thankfully and genuinely, Ryan returned it..."

**2 Hours Later**

..."Oh my, god! That was hilarious!", Calleigh laughed at the memory of something Ryan had brought up.

"I know.", they continued to laugh some more, "Oh, god.", Ryan wiped away some tears. He then looked at his watch, "Oh, it's late. Maybe i should take you home?"

"Okay." Calleigh said as she struggled to climb out of the booth because she might have had one-two many drinks, which is why she wasn't driving helped her out and he got close enough that Calleigh could smell the sweet scent of his cologne. It was soft but distinct, nothing like Eric's horrible Cuban stuff.

They got into Ryan's car and drove to Calleigh's apartment in silence.

When they arrived Ryan helped Calleigh out and walked her up to the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, bye." Calleigh smiled and started to walk into her apartment, but Ryan quickly, but gently grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at his hand on her arm as static bolts of electricity went up it.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly removed his looked at his face as he continued to speak, "I just wanted to say i had a really great time."

She smiled, "Me too."

..."And, good luck with Eric." Calleigh frowned and thought, '_Oh yea, him.'_

And without even thinking, she said, "You know what?" And she gently leaned in closer to his face and looked deep into his eyes. She could see that he wanted it too, so, she kissed him, "I want to forget about Eric tonight." And with that Ryan's hands were on her face as he gave her a hard, passionate kiss. Since the front door was already open he leaned her against it and it swung wide open and they stumbled in. He ramed her into the wall, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to smack that ugly ass picture of her and Eric off that wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing him from his lips, down his jaw line, to his neck and softly wispered into his ear, "I want you."

That was it for him, he could handle it no longer and set her back down onto the floor and she led him to the bedroom.

It was her turn to be in control now. She pushed him onto the bed as she climbed onto of him. She was purposely grinding on his now completly erected penis. He was going crazy, he needed to get inside of her, and she knew that. So she planned on taking her sweet time.

She slowly began to undress him until he was only in his boxers. She kissed his chest all the way down to his pants line. She then let him slide her shirt off of her shoulders. She stood up as he also pulled down her dress pants. She brought her hands behind her back to undo her bra strap and as soon as it was completely off he flipped her over and layed onto of her. He looked down at her, taking in her beauty.

He was brought back down to Earth when he realized Calleigh was waving a condom package in front of his face. This confused him.

"But, your with Eric.", was all he could say.

Calleigh got worried at hearing this, "What? No, no Ryan , please don't do that. Don't change your mind. Forget about Eric, i want this, i want _you."_

He smiled, "Thank you for that but i was stating the condom. If your with a man wouldn't you be on the pill?"

She sighed with relief, "Oh, god, you scared me." They both laughed, "I told Eric i wanted to take things slow, so we haven't..."

"Had sex yet." He finished for her. "Oh, okay, got it."

"Great, so can you please put this on now?"

"Oh, yea, sorry." He quickly slipped off his boxer shorts and put the condom on. He looked back at Calleigh and she had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothings _wrong._But, I, umm, your length", Ryan smiled. "Sorry but i always thought you would be, small."

"Yes, most women do, but they always end up enjoying it. So, Calleigh, tell me", He got up close to her face, "do you want to enjoy it?"

"Yes, god yes i do."

"Okay then, shut up." She laughed but he swallowed it with another kiss. When he lent back from the kiss Calleigh noticed that her underwear were now off, '_Damn, he's good'_, she thought.

While she was daydreaming Ryan went 'down south'. The next thing she knew was she was thrusting herself into his tongue which was pleasuring her in ways she's never been pleasured before.

"Oh, god, Ryan."

"Are you ready?"

"Ryan, I've been ready since the first day you joined CSI." He laughed.

He positioned himself above her and with deep breaths from both of them, he entered her. It was better then anything she had ever felt.

Ryan was on the verge of tears because he could not even begin to believe that he was actually as close as humanly possible to Calleigh Duquesne. And before Eric!

He got back into reality and started moving his hips, back and forth, back and forth. She soon matched his pace, so he started to go faster, and faster. She leaned up to his ear and whispered in the most arousing tone he has ever heard, "Harder baby, harder." So, he went harder as she once again wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, Ryan. AHHH...Oh my, God!" Those whimpers that came out were anything but whispers. Ryan was sure the whole block could hear her, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was giving her everything she wanted.

And he did becaus she was on the brink of cumming. He felt her starting to shake and tense up as her breathing quickend and then she flew back onto her back.

"Oh! Ryan, you are amazing. That was amazing."

About two minuets later she sat back up and pulled the covers off of them. Her mouth was straddling about two inches over his 'miricle worker'. She softly rolled the condom off of him and threw it in the garbage can. She looked at him and smiled. She then lowered her mouth onto it and started moving up and down. He tangled his fingers in her hair.

She then started to move her mouth faster until he finally came. She washed her mouth out with a water bottle on her nightstand and also grabbed another condom. She then sat on him rubbing the shaft of his penis and then put the condom on him. She grabbed it and positioned herself over it and then lowered her hips onto him and started a slow pace but she soon sped up. She put her hands on his chest to brace herself as she thrusted onto him harder and faster, and he finally came. She collapsed into his arms.

"Thank you." He wispered into her hair as he kissed her head.

"What? Thank _you._That was the best sex I've ever had!" They laughed. Odviously she was still a little intoxicated because she would have normally said something sexy and witty.

"Well, that's nice. But im tired so, will you join me in a deep slumber?" He smiled.

"Of course, babe." And, with that. They both had the most content sleep in a long time. And for the first time for both of them, they slept with smiles on their faces.

Calleigh woke up at 4:00am. feeling an arm around her body and something warm pressed up against her back. She slowly and cautiously turned around, "Ryan?"

She whispered to herself. And then, it all came back to her, Drinks, Doorstep, Kiss, Most Amazing Night Of Her Life, and she smiled. She shifted her body so everything was facing him. She didn't want to wake him up but he just looked so peaceful there, asleep in her bed so she had to run her hands through his hair. She stopped when he grumbled in his sleep. She smiled again.

She couldn't beleive she was actually in bed with Ryan Wolfe. Of course she has liked him for a very long time but, she never thought she would tell him. But, last night, when she kissed him she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders and she was so glad that she did it.

She really wasn't thinking at all when she did it because she was still a little drunk but thank god she wasn't sober because if she was, she would have chickened out, let him drive away and be left with Eric.

_'Oh shit, Eric.'_Well, she did what she said she wanted to do, she had completely forgotten about him, _'I Wonder what Ryan will say in the morning. What must he think of me? I slept with a guy while i was going out with someone else. What if he doesn't even care about me? What if he was just in it for the sex?' _Too many unanswered questions. She knows she loves him, but will he feel the same? She'll find out in a few hours...

**7:00am.**

Calleigh woke up and went to throw her arm around Ryan but she didn't feel him. She opened her eyes, all she saw was the sunlight coming in through the window but, no Ryan. She sat up with tears already in her eyes. All of his clothes were gone and there was no sign of him anywhere. At this point she let the tears fall from her eyes. Another man had broken her heart, she had let him in, he took what he wanted and left. It was the same every time. She dispised herself for thinking Ryan was different and letting her guard down.

After a while, when the tears began to stop, she got out of bed and put her robe on. As soon as she opened the door she heard her coffee machine, as soon as she walked out into the hall, she saw him. He was sitting on the couch sipping coffee, starring into nothingness. He finally took notice of her and stood up.

"Um...good morning, Calleigh?" He sounded very nervous, "Should i g-go?", and he was keeping his distance, until he saw her tear-stained face. He walked up right next to her.

"Cal,what's wrong?" He wiped away some of her unshed tears with his thumb.

She placed her hand over his which was still on her face. "I thought you left."

"Oh, Calleigh, i would never leave you. Come here." He brought her into a comforting hug as the tears started again.

After a few minuets they let go. Ryan looked at her.

"Should we talk about last night?" She smiled. He was so sweet.

She didn't answer him, she just walked past him, into the kitchen and started to get some coffee. He watched her the whole time waiting for an answer.

She turned around facing him and leaned on the counter. He walked up to the bar on the opposite side of her.

"Yes." She finally said.

"Okay, are you mad?" He was afraid of the answer.

"Of course not. Why, are you?" The look on his face told her he was. She looked down nodding. "You wish we didn't do it?" She asked quietly.

"No. I just wish you weren't with Eric." She slowly looked up at him. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"Why?"

"Calleigh, you know exactly why." She walked over to him and stood with a hard stare right in front of him.

"No i don't. Tell me." He sighed and looked away but she quickly grabbed his chin and made him face back to her.

"What do you want? You are gonna have to tell me because until i actually hear you say the words i don't know if you even believe it yourself."

Her hand was now soothing his face as tears started to come to her eyes. "C'mon, babe. Please say it. Please."

"I can't do this." He removed her hand from her face and walked towards the front door. Calleigh broke down crying and fell to the floor.

"No, no, no. I love you-!"

"No you don't! You don't love me, you can't love me! You have to love Eric!"

"What?! 'I don't _have_ to do anything! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm someone trying to protect you!"

"What?" Her tone got softer.

"Eric already threatened me, Calleigh. When you guys started dating, he warned me. He kicked my ass! And your next. We can't be together, or you'll get hurt. I'm not gonna risk you for anything."

"Wait, he did what? Oh my, god, that week you came to work with a black eye? And the bruises on your arms? But you said-"

"I know what i said! Of course i did, but do you really think im that stupid to fall down the stairs?" She got very quiet.

"No. Neither am I."

"What?" He then realized what she meant when she turned around and started to pull up her shirt. He saw several old cut marks and whip marks like from a belt. His eyes started tearing up.

"Oh my, god. Oh my, god, no, Calleigh. Why didn't i see that last night?! It was so dark!" She turned back around crying. He ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, im so sorry."

"Im sorry for what he did to _you_."

"No, this is all my fault. He did this after that one case when him and I were disagreeing over the case, didn't he? I made him so angry! God damnit, he has to pay for this! I can't believe he'd even lay a finger on you!"

"Ryan, calm down. We have to call Horatio."

"We can't call Horatio. Calleigh, your like a daughter to him, he'll find out i took advantage of you and I'll be charged with rape!-"

"Wait, what? You took advantage of me?"

"You were half drunk!"

"Ryan, i made a decision, everything we did was free will."

"Really? Are you sure?" She was now flesh against him.

"Ryan, I already told you, I love you." He smiled.

"Okay." He lent down and captured her lips with his. She was just about to kiss him back when the door slammed open and Eric with four patrol officers and Horatio, all guns out, came running in.  
"You see? He's kissing her, she's not kissing him back! That's against her will!" Eric lied because he knew what was really going on.

"Ryan!" Calleigh was getting worried. He took one look into her eyes and said, "Please forgive me, I love you."

He threw her to the ground and got ontop of her. He started to painfully rip her shirt off and then her bra and he kissed her so hard and his teeth hit her lip and broke it open.

Eric was watching all of this and thought Ryan was actually trying to rape her, which was Ryan's plan. "Oh, shit, he's not joking. He's not joking, get him off her!" Two of the patrol officers ripped Ryan off Calleigh.

"Ryan?!" She had no idea why he did that but then Eric ran up to him and swung his gun at his face and split Ryan's cheeck in half. Ryan cried out in pain.

"Ryan! No!" Calleigh felt hopeless, she desperately wanted to help him but the other patrol officers were holding her back.

Eric hit him again but this time all Calleigh heard was another face cracking hit but no sound from Ryan. She watched him slowly fall to the ground.

"NO, RYAN!!! She broke away from the patrol officers and was two feet away from him when Eric grabbed her shoulders. He was saying something but all she could focus on was Ryan in a large pool of blood. She was hitting Eric, trying to get away, but he was strong and he dragged her out of the house.

"Calleigh!" She finally heard him.

"What?! Let go of me!"

He did. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not! The man I love in lying in a pool of blood because of you!"

"What?!" Now he was mad.

"Yea, you heard me right! I love him, and guess what? We made love last night!" He slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground. He was about to kick her but luckily Horatio was now outside and he intervened.

"Eric, stop! Arrest him." The patrol officers did as Horatio told them. He looked down, "Calleigh, are you okay?" She stood back up.

"What's going on with Ryan?" She ignored his question.

"Umm...here he comes."

She looked at the front door and saw the medics, who arrived a few moments ago, wheeling him out on a stretcher. She ran to him, "Ryan!"

"Calleigh, im sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes im fine, they arrested Eric." He smiled a little. "But im just worried about you."

"Don't be. Go get checked out and i will see you after my surdery."

"No. I'm riding with you-"

"Mam", One of the medics said, "We can't-"

"I'm riding with him."

He sighed, "Okay, get in."

She got in and found a spot in the back corner.

When they arrived at the hospital Calleigh was a nervous wreck because Ryan was already in surgery and she wouldn't be able to see him for four hours. She was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when a nurse said she should get a room and get checked out. She agreed.

The docter said she would be alright and that she should rest.

Four and a half hours later she woke up.

"Oh my, god, Ryan." She ran to his room. There was no one inside so she went in. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. He was as pale as a ghost, bandages everywhere and dozens of wires attached to him. She nearly fainted and had to brace herself on the counter. When she did this she pushed something off of the counter and Ryan was startled. He quickly sat up, "Who's there?"

"Oh, hey, Ry. It's, it's-"

"Calleigh." She smiled, "Come sit down."

"Okay." She went and sat next to him on the bed, "Am i hurting you?"

"A little but i don't care. Speaking of that, again, im really sorry about what i did, i just wanted you to be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Eric was gonna make sure i would get charged with attempted rape anyway, so i made it look like i was so you would be put into police protection and they would take you to a safe place where you can only have visitors that _you _accept so hopefully Eric wouldn't bother you anymore."

"How do you think that would have made me feel if you were put in prison for something you didn't do?" He was quiet and looked away from her. "Ryan? Ryan, look at me."

He did and he had tears in hi eyes and a sad, guilty look on his face. "What?" She asked him.

He opened his mouth to say something but then...

"Mr. Wolfe, I am Detective Gordon. Wait, Calleigh Duquesne? Your not allowed to be in here." She looked at the door and then back at Ryan.

"Ryan. Talk to me. What's going on?" She now also had tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Mr. Wolfe is being charged with 1st degree rape. And your the victim, so why are you here?"

"What?! Ryan! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Your supposed to leave, mam."

"No, you shut up! This man did not rape me, I love him."

"Look, sweety, whatever he told you, you can forget it. He can't hurt you anymore, so you don't need to defend him anymore."

"No! Your wrong, your not listening, I love this man and he loves me, he wasn't raping me, he was protecting me from my ex-boyfriend!"

"Go get her." He said to the two patrol officers next to him. They started walking towards her but she walked behind Ryan's bed.

"Calleigh, just please go. Don't worry about me. As a matter of fact, i want you to forget all about me, forget all about last night."

"What?"

"One day your gonna find a great guy, your gonna fall in love with him and your gonna settle down with him, get married and have children with him and you'll all be one big beautiful family. And your gonna die an old, content women who lived her life to it's fullest, in the love of your life's arms in your marital bed together, Calleigh. Just go." They were both bawling there eyes out with tears. "Go! Leave, just leave!"

"No! Because I already found my prince charming, Ryan! It's _you_. I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul, and my whole life and that is never ever gonna change.

_You_ are the one i want to marry, _you_ are the one I wanna raise a big beautiful family with, I wanna die in _your_arms. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." When she finished she lent down and kissed him with everything she had. She climbed ontop of him as he kissed her back.

"Okay, well, I see now that there has been no wrong doing done here so, Mr. Wolfe, , good day." As soon as the detective and officers were gone Calleigh layed next to Ryan holding his hand and kissing it.

"Did you mean it?" Ryan asked her. She looked up at him.

"Of course I did." They both smiled through they're still flowing tears.

**4 Months Later**

Eric has been charged with 3 counts of abuse, that's four years in prison and when he gets out Ryan and Calleigh have restraining orders on him and he is never allowed to work at the Crime Lab.

As for Ryan and Calleigh, everything is pretty much back to normal. No more drama or danger and they are both absolutly sure they're in love with each other and want to spent the rest of there lives together...

Today is the last Friday of the month of May and after today, Ryan and Calleigh have one whole week off for summer vacation. But, they have already started they're vacation.

Ryan and Calleigh were on completely opposite ends of the very crowded Crime Lab lobby, but Calleigh spotted him every easily. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. _'He is so hot! I can't beleive he's mine.' _He very easily took her breath away eveytime she saw him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Calleigh starring at him so he turned his head to her and gave her a sweet smile, she returned it with a shy smile because she knows exactly what he's thinking:

_**6:00 am. This Morning**_

_Calleigh felt something pressing on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Ryan leaning over her, she looked over at the clock: 6:04am._

_"Ry, it's 6 o'clock, what are you doing?"_

_"You just looked so sexy sleeping there, i just had to kiss you."_

_"Oh, well in that case," She kissed him softly. She pulled back, "I love you so much."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How much?" Ryan smiled and Calleigh laughed._

_"Oh, no. Not now, can't you wait until tonight?" Ryan mocked a frown._

_"Fine." He layed back down with his arms crossed. Calleigh shook her head and rolled her eyes, she turned back onto her other side, not facing him. _

_About a minuet later she turned back around to see him in the same position, except his eyes were closed. "Ry.?_

_"Mmm..."_

_"Ryan?"_

_"MMMm!" She sighed. _

_Suddenly she turned around and she was laying and Ryan. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her._

_"What do you want." He asked still acting like a child. She smiled._

_"We have an hour. Make it worth me waking up early." He smiled and flipped her over and got ontop of her. She laughed, he was like a kid in a toy store._

_And he made sweet love to her for the whole hour._

He was still starring at her and he could tell she was now also thinking about this morning.

Calleigh pointed to her Ballistics Lab and held up five fingers, saying meet me in the Lab in 5 minuets. He nodded and she winked at him and walked towards her Lab to get ready for her boyfriends arrival.

She was leaned up against her desk when he walked in. And just like any other time he turned around, locked the door and closed the blinds over the windows. He walked towards her.

"How much time do you have?" Calleigh asked.

"I have to meet Natalia in twenty minuets." He said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Okay, umm, Ryan I actually didn't call you in her for _this_."

"Oh, okay?"

"I actually need to talk to you about something serious."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, you may wanna sit down." So he did.

"I went to the doctor the other day for my normal check-up and turns out, something _un-_normalfor me is going on."

"I-Is there something wrong?"

"Well you may think so...Umm, Ryan, I'm pregnant." He was speechless.

"Wow, are-a, are you sure?" Calleigh now had tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I know now is the worst time, and I would understand if you maybe wanted to take a break when it's born-."

"No. But, a-are _you _sure you wanna keep it?-"

"Absolutely. I won't do that to my baby, no matter what you say." She stated hardly.

"Oh, no, no. I want this. I wanna have a family with you, absolutely, I just wanted to make sure you were ready." She smiled.

"Thank you. I am ready." He smiled as big as he could.

"Oh my, god, we're gonna be parents!" He had tears in his eyes.

As soon as he said this it had sunken in for Calleigh also. "Oh, wow. What kind of mother am i gonna be?"

"A great one. Come here." He brought her in for a warm hug.

_Ryan and Calleigh gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Sara, on February 11th, 2010_

_They then got married on June 30th, at the Plaza._

**Haha, i know the ending wasn't great but my mind ran out of ideas when i got there, im sorry! lol Well, i loved it and really enjoyed writing it. **

**I know i went a little out of character in the middle but, whatever! lol I wanted to write something different.**

**Now, of course i don't want Eric and Calleigh together but if they do get together, i want this to happen lol : ) **

**So tell me what you thought of it, PLEASE! lol **

**Thanks for reading, bye. **


End file.
